kiratto_prichan_fanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kimochi Hoshimiya-Comeback Live
Maika: Kimochi-san...¿Qué es esto? Maika le mostró a Kimochi un video de hace unos 3 años, Kimochi se veía más pequeña y su cabello estaba peinado en 2 coletas, sus lentes eran azul marino. Kimochi: ¡Oh! ¡Esa antigüedad! Hice un intento de incursionar en el mundo de PriChan pero...parece que no resultó y lo dejé... Maika: ¿¡ESTÁS HABLANDO ENSERIO!? Kimochi: Sí, es sólo que...ya sabes que no me gustan las críticas o la retroalimentación en general... Maika: Jamás creí que eras de las que se rendían a la primera Kimochi: Pues ya ves... Maika: ¡Kimochi-san! ¡Estoy segura que hay gente que te amó! Kimochi: ¿Y? ¡Seguramente ya se fueron! ¡MAIKA! ¡Te juro que soy feliz sólo diseñando! Maika: ¿no lo quieres intentar una última vez? Kimochi: ¿Qué? Maika: ¡Te puedo prestar mi canal si gustas! ¡Te daré una sección especial! Kimochi: ¡MAIKA! ¡ESTOY BIEN! Maika: *sigh* Como gustes, ya es algo tarde, te veré mañana... Maika dejó el dormitorio Kimochi: Bueno...no descartaría esa opción...*bostezo* Sólo un intento más ¿Eh? Kimochi se fue a dormir Antes del Live Kimochi despertó a las 6 de la mañana, ella no solía madrugar pero tenía una razón, y vaya que la tenía Kimochi: Las 6 de la mañana, Maika sabe que nunca despierto a esta hora y si grabo ahora, tal vez nadie lo vea...¡Soy una genio! Muy bien... Kimochi salió de su dormitorio y la escuela con toda discreción y se dirigió a Prism Stone. Meganee: ¡Vaya! ¡Sólo alguien que quiere pasar desapercibida llega a hacer el primer Live del día! Quién diría que te vería por aquí Kimochi: Sí que me destruyeron ¿No? Meganee: Yo no diría eso, además las cosas cambian, y creo que con todos estos nuevos talentos, no escogiste mejor momento para volver a escena ¿Qué dices? Kimochi: Estoy aquí por una razón... Meganee: ¡Empecemos a rodar! Live Info Idol: 'Kimochi Hoshimiya '''Canción: 'SIGNAL 'Coord: 'Beads Camouflage Coord Coord Change ¡Inicio del tomo! Cómic Yattemitai App, Set! PriTickets, Slash! '''¡Con todo el color y el sentido de la justicia de un verdadero superhéroe! PriChan, On Air! Su Coord cambia ¡Colección Completa! En esta edición..¡Mi Pop Coord! Live ¡Hola! ¡Soy Kimochi! Lo sé, algunos me conocerán por mis videos virales por malas cuestiones ¡Y he vuelto a escena mejor que nunca! ¡El Coord de hoy es el Beads Camouflage Coord! Me encanta lo colorido y Cool que es, muy bien, ¡Disfruten el Live! Trying to let you know Sign kanji te! Signal mi te! I must let you know Sign kanji te! Signal mi te! Sign kanji te! Signal mi te! Sign kanji te! Signal mi te! Sign kanji te! Signal mi te! I must let you know Sign kanji te! Signal mi te! demo zenzen tsuji nai! me o awase soburi mise te mo zenzen hanno nai! modokashiku te crazy maji yakeni naru yo dizzy maji moichido hora fighting Sign kanji te! Signal mi te! donimo ko ni mo oteage yo koi no apiru kizuite nai ne? kuki mo hyojo mo yome nai no? nani o shi te mo uwanosora ne itsu kara kimi no koto o konnani suki ni natte yokubari ni natta no ka na itsu made raku na kankei? watashi nitotte kimi wa tomodachi nanka ja nai yo ¡Contemos 3 e Intentémoslo! Kimochi aparece fotografiada en varias escenas de un cómic salvando la ciudad de un mounstro, de pronto en uno de los cuadros Kimochi se empieza a mover Kimochi: ¡Esto debe ser más realista! Kimochi y el mounstro salen del cómic y siguen peleando, sin embargo Kimochi lo derrota con una ataque lleno de brillos, muy "Magical Girl" Kimochi: Bueno, no tan realista...JA! [[Wonderful Comic Adventure!|'Wonderful Comic Adventure!']] Signal Ok? Signal Ok? chiri chiri chiri chiri owarase te owarase te kono kataomoi kimi to i te kimi o shitte chiri chiri chiri chiri kasoku suru koigokoro mo tomara nai chiri chiri chiri chiri nande todoka nai? chiri chiri chiri chiri honto suki na noni Sign kanji te! Signal mi te! demo zenzen tsuji nai! me o awase soburi mise te mo zenzen hannō nai! modokashiku te crazy maji yakeni naru yo dizzy maji mōichido hora fighting Sign kanji te! Signal mi te! Después del Live Meganee: ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Estoy segura que te amarán! Kimochi: Sí, eso espero también...oh, Maika va a matarme... Continuará...Categoría:Kimochi Hoshimiya Categoría:Video Categoría:Live Categoría:Kimochi Video